A Change of Events
by WiCkEdWLF
Summary: What if something different happened in the Department of Mysteries? What if Harry didn't find out the prophecy from Dumbledore? What if Harry followed Sirius beyond the veil? What would happen...


A jet of red light hit Sirius square in the chest. He began falling backwards where the archway was located. He knew what it was and he accepted his fate quickly knowing there was nothing he could do.

"SIRIUS!" Harry's voice echoed through out the hall as he ran to his god father.

Harry ran as fast as his feet could take him to where Sirius was about to fall. The veil swayed with the non-existent breeze just as Harry stood in front of it.

"NO! HARRY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Remus screamed at the top of his lungs to the young boy.

Harry looked in front of him and it seemed that time was slowing. Sirius was falling slower and slower to him. His raggedy robes were flailing everywhere along with his arms. His hair was partially in his face. Voices could be heard and frantic footsteps were coming towards Harry but he would not move. He would not lose Sirius. He was after all the last thing he had that was remotely close to a father. No. He would not let him die.

"MOVE! MOVE! GET HARRY NOW!" Harry heard Tonks scream from the group of people who were watching him.

Remus ran faster and faster. He would not let Harry die. In his mind, he had wished that he had held onto the boy when he went running but he didn't think he would make it in time to save Sirius. Oh, how wrong he was.

Thoughts were running through Sirius' mind. He knew that Harry was behind him and that when he fell Harry would fall behind the veil along with him. It would be his fault that he would kill Harry. His entire fault. But he would see Lily and James again. Harry would meet his parents for the first time in his young life. How he would love to meet the two lovers. But what if that was not what awaited for them beyond the veil. What if it was hell on earth? What if that was why they sent all those death eaters and wrong doers beyond the veil? What had he done to deserve this life? Before he could think of anything else, he felt himself fall onto someone who tripped and fell backwards…

…Into the veil.

"HARRY! MOVE!" Ginny Weasley screamed at the boy-who-lived. She could not get up from her spot. She would have to watch Harry fall beyond the veil along with Sirius. Sirius was the only person she could really talk to about her feelings. He was so understanding… for a man at least. She remembered what she had spoken to Sirius about Harry before they went back to Hogwarts.

Flashback

"Umm… Sirius? Can I maybe talk to you about uhh…? Harry?" Ginny asked quietly as she waited for Sirius to come out of his room one morning.

Immediately the door opened and Sirius Black came out with some pajama bottoms on (little puppies danced around his legs) and a baggy, white t-shirt on. He looked at the cute girl in her night gown and robe; her hair in two pig tails. He could not help but think about how much she looked like Lily when she had come down in her pajamas one early morning when James had pretended to be McGonagall and said there was fire drill.

"Of course Ginny. Something wrong?" He asked concerned seeing that Ginny was nervously ringing her hands.

"Umm yeah. Well. Do you mind if we go and sit downstairs? I can make some hot cocoa or something," she suggested causing Sirius' ears to perk up just like a dogs would.

"OKAY! HOT COCOA!" he said happily as he dashed downstairs like a five year old on Christmas waiting to open presents. Ginny chuckled and went downstairs to find Sirius waiting eagerly in his chair.

"So what was it you were wanting to talk about with me Ginny?" Sirius said sipping his newly made hot cocoa.

"Well, it's just that I've been feeling differently about Harry lately," she mumbled.

"How so?" Sirius asked sipping his cocoa again.

"I think I may REALLY like him. Like, like him like him. More than a friend," Ginny said quickly.

Sirius howled with laughter making Ginny turn a deep shade of red.

"I'm not laughing at the fact that you like Harry, Ginny. It's just that it's weird how the Potter men get red heads. Half of Harry's family who were men fancied a red head that they later married and had kids that looked just like the father. It's sort of a tradition. When did you start liking my young god son?" Sirius said chuckling.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her chair before mumbling some inaudible words.

"What?"

"Since first year, okay? He saved my life in first year and I said that I stopped fancying him but I really have liked him for a while even though I may have a boyfriend who I think is an okay boyfriend that's quite cute but I mean Harry has that awesome hair and he does that cute thing when he run his hand through it when he's nervous or thinking or something but I mean he wouldn't like me, right? He's the FAMOUS HARRY POTTER! The boy-who-lived. Yeah, like he would like some kid with stupid red hair who blushes at almost everything and gets the ugliest sweaters from their mum whom coddles over them almost every second she gets," Ginny finished.

"First, I didn't know that you were the one who he saved in second year. If you like Harry then you should really dump that boyfriend you already have because I think that Harry would be lucky to go out with someone like you. James also did the hair thing and Lily found it just as cute as you find it. Funny isn't it? And just since Harry is "the-boy-who-lived" doesn't mean he wouldn't want to go out with you, none the less like you. He's very humble, you know that Ginny. And he likes Ron doesn't he?" Sirius added with a slight smile playing across his face.

Ginny laughed seeing as she had not only described herself but Ron as well. She and Sirius sat their talking with each other for another hour about Harry and his parents. Little did they know it would be their final conversation with each other.

Flashback ended

Ginny tried to stand with all her might but knew that no matter how hard she had tried to save Harry she would not make it. She would not be able to save the man she loved. Ginny's heart was beating so fast it was coming out of her chest when she saw that Sirius had finally fallen on to Harry and that was when Ginny Weasley lost the man she loved.

Screams echoed the room. Every occupant had seen two of their good friends fall behind the dreaded veil. Tonks stood in a stunned silence in the middle of the group. Moody was standing next to Tonks looking as if he were going to shed a tear. Kingsley was still pushing through the crowd following Remus who was running to the veil.

Dumbledore soon popped into the room the twinkle in his vibrant blue eyes gone. It was replaced with fury and despair. He then noticed Remus running and tried sending a stunner to him but missed.

"REMUS! STOP! DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!" Kingsley yelled still running after Remus but he did not hear him.

Remus stopped in front of the veil. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew that he had to do it. He had lost his two best friends, Lily who was probably the sweetest and most beautiful person you could ever meet, and now the closest thing to his deceased best friend. The boy was a mixture of his father and his mother; a perfect mix. He knew that he had failed him. He had failed Sirius. Sirius kept Remus from doing anything stupid and he had loved him like a brother and kept him out of boredom and now he was gone as well.

Remus turned and saw the group looking at him pleadingly but he did not care. He slowly turned to the veil and stepped through leaving everyone in a panic.

_Havoc in the Ministry --- Three known dead; one found innocent_

_Yesterday, in the Ministry of Magic a group of students went to the Department of Mysteries in search of an unknown object. After Death Eaters attacked the Department an unknown group appeared to save the children whom attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was recently taken over by the ministry. Among the group of children was the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter. Sirius Black was also among the group of adults who came to the rescue. Mr. Black, who has been on the run for almost a full three years went to save the kids and suffered a terrible fait. Black along with Harry Potter and Remus Lupin, a childhood friend of Black fell beyond the death veil in the Department. Eye witnesses say that it was a terrible event and will give no further comment. Upon falling beyond the veil, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named appeared with the reported dead, Peter Pettigrew. Ministry officials say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had a rather large group of Death Eaters who included some Ministry workers and others who included Walden MacNair, Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, and Bellatrix Lestrange who escaped Azkaban early last year; all of whom were said to be on the dark side from Harry Potter himself. Pettigrew, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Lestrange were captured and sent to Azkaban. Pettigrew admitted to turning over James and Lily Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and cleared Sirius Black's name. We regret to say it was too late and that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore were telling the truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's return to power. Dumbledore is currently seeing the Minister of Magic who is said to be getting put out of office. He was not available for comment._

_To hear whether Harry Potter and company could be saved go to page 4_...

Hermione Granger had tears in her eyes by the end of the article. Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny sat on the bed with Hermione as she read the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. It was just the morning after the stream of events and the paper had printed almost 10 articles about it.

"Harry would be happy. Sirius' name is finally cleared," Hermione whispered.

"The people it means the most too aren't even here to enjoy it," Ron said angrily before standing up and pacing the floor, "We could have done something. Anything. Now because of our stupid mistake Harry, Remus, and Sirius are dead."

Ginny looked up from the paper and could see Ron had tears in his eyes. She stood and walked to her older brother and hugged him. They stood there for a moment before Hermione joined them. The three stood there for a long time just holding each other in hopes that their pain would end.

The three kids were allowed out of the wing two days after the event. They did not go to the feast. They did not talk to anyone but themselves. They did not want anyone's sympathy or pity. All they wanted to know was where Harry and the others were now and whether they would ever come back.

**A/N: Hola readers, this is my first fanfiction but I think its pretty okay. Please r & r, it would mean a lot. Thank you for reading! Next chapter is what's happening to Sirius, Remus, and Harry.**

**WiCkEd**


End file.
